Kickin' It With Some Twists & Turns
by Leoh4ever
Summary: SEQUEL TO KICKIN IT WEIRD DREAMS. As Jack and Kim began their new relationship, will it really work out? Or will their be some twists and turns on the way? Rated T just to be on the safe side. :)


**It's finally here! The sequal to Kickin It Weird Dreams**

**Kickin it With Some Twists and Turns**

**OMG. I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner, i have been so busy! i don't know if i can update much, but i'll try, k? Love ya'll glad to be back :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

**KIM POV**

We were inches away when Jack suddenly slipped from my arms. Apparently, the waves had increased, and it pulled Jack, causing him to fall, and yell in pain.

"Jack!" I screamed. I saw Rudy and Milton running towards me.

"Kim, what is goin- holy Christmas nuts!" and Milton points to where Jack is. The three of us dived into the water, swimming towards him. Milton was the slowest and Rudy was the fastest. He caught Jack, and then I came, and held onto his other arm. We pulled him to shore, and we saw a huge cut on his leg, that was bleeding badly, and his ankle was red. Eddie and Jerry came right away.

"Dude, what the heck happened to you?" Jerry asked.

"Wha…" Jack began, but quickly his eyes shut.

"He's unconscious!" Milton yelled, finally arriving from the water.

"Eddie, here, call the contact "beach doctor" from my phone. He's my family's doctor, who usually helps out in cases like these." I said, trying to keep cool.

"Got it," Eddie said, and starting calling.

"Let's get him inside," Rudy suggested. With the help of Milton and Jerry, we lifted him into the beach house. We dropped him on the first bed we saw, which happened to be mine. We all were panting.

"Guys!" Eddie yelled, coming in, "I called the doc, and he'll be here in 20 minutes."

"20 minutes? TWENTY MINUTES? He could DIE by then. Oh god, if he dies, not only will the world lose such a talented young man, but I'll lose my best student and only friend EVER! I'll be stuck with you clowns. Why Jack, WHY?"

"Hey!" we all said, offended, in unison.

"Shut it you fools. You're not the one who's in charge of 5 crazy teenagers, who has some contract with one of their moms. Who here is 30 and isn't married? You're not the one who's going to jail for not being a proper guardian!" Rudy was pacing back and forth and mumbling on and on. This is Rudy alright, thinking the worst, and going on and on and on….

"RUDY!" Jerry yelled, and stood in his way.

"Look, alright 5 things. One, Jack is hurt, and not dead, and WON'T be, unless you keep going crazy, then you'll kill all of us! Second, you need to CHILL, okay, you're an amazing guy, you did nothing wrong. Everything's going to be okay. You just said you're our guardian, so dude, ACT like one. Third, you can start acting like one by maybe helping Jack get into some fresh dry clothes." There was a sudden silence as we all just synced in what Jerry said.

"Wow Jerry. I never thought something so, not confusing would come out of you, and you know what, you're right, I am the guardian and I will be oner. We should get him into some nice clothes. Thanks Jerry, and, I'm sorry for saying earlier that Jack was my only friend. You all are amazing." Jerry and Rudy shared a man hug, and smiled.

"One thing Jerry. You said you wanted to say 5 things, but only said 3." Rudy said, pulling away.

"I did? No, I said 5 things." Jerry said, slightly annoyed.

"You told me three, right guys?" Rudy said looking at us, as we all nodded.

"No I said 5…" Jerry said, slightly mad.

"YOU SAID THREE!" Rudy yelled.

"NO I DID NO…"

"GUYS!" I screamed, and everyone jumped.

"It doesn't matter how many things Jerry said. Uh, hello, we care about Jack here." I sounded really bossy, but seriously, Jack was more important.

"Right," Rudy said, pulling his shirt down in a manly way. "Let's get Jack into some fresh clothes." There was an awkward silence, and Rudy suddenly coughed, and everyone stared at me. I was really confused for awhile. Then I suddenly realized what they were about to do.

"Oh, guys,…um, maybe I'll… uh, my stuff! Yeah, I left it outside, I'll maybe, you know, go get it…so yeah, bye!"

and I ran out of there. Talk about awkward. I went, and grabbed my stuff, as well as Jack's. I slowly walked back, not wanting to come in at the wrong time. I walked in, and there was Jack, lying on the bed, with fresh clothes on. His leg was covered by a cloth, which happened to be a scarf of mine. I must have made a face or something, because Jack suddenly spoke,

"Hey Kim. Sorry about the scarf, I told them not to take it, but they didn't listen." The guys all started defending themselves, but I didn't really care.

"Jack, you're awake!" and I ran towards him. Then I stopped, realizing we decided not to publicize our relationship just yet. I walked up to him and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, and he nodded in understanding. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Milton ran and opened it.

"Hello, I am Doctor Smith. I see the Crawfords called me?"

"Doctor Smith!" I said, and ran to hug him. I knew him since I was 2; he was like an uncle to me.

"Kimmy! Oh my, you have grown up so much since I last saw you. How is your family doing? And who are these people?"

"My family is doing well. My parents were busy, so this year I came with my friends to the beach. Right now, Jack is hurt; his leg and head is all bruised up."

"Well then, let's take a look." The doctor went and sat on the bed, and took a look at Jack's head.

"My, that is a pretty hard hit, like Eddie told me. Good thing I called my medical crew, they'll come here shortly and treat him. May I speak to your guardian?"

"That's me." Rudy said. The doctor gave a weird look to me, like an _are you serious_ one. I just shrugged my shoulders, and he turned to face Rudy.

"Well sir, it looks like his ankle is sprained. It's not too severe, so it should heal in a week. We'll have it wrapped and bandaged. Something scraped his other leg, and its one long cut. There will be lots of pain after a few days. We'll put a few bandages on it, and give some pain medicine, for both his leg and head. Besides that, he is going to be alright." Rudy suddenly squeaked out of happiness, and then coughed.

"Um, that is good to hear, Doctor Smith. Thank you." And Rudy stood like a mature adult.

"May I ask, what exactly happened?" all eyes suddenly turn to me and Jack. I turn to Jack, who gives a sigh and starts.

"Well, I was surfing, and then I feel off the board, and cut myself. I didn't realize how deep and painful the wound was until now. Anyway, I got back up, and walked to shore, when I saw Kim standing there."

"Yeah, I remember now. Kim came to me like a lunatic saying she just had to know where Jack was right then. As if the world was ending or something." After Jerry finished, everyone turns to me, GREAT.

"Well, I went to Jack, and I saw him getting up. I didn't notice his wound either. I was practicing a karate move and was so happy I wanted to show Jack." I said it way TOO fast. Everyone probably knew what a lie I was making. Wait, what did I just say? The lie I created slipped out of my mind, and I turn helplessly to Jack.

"Right, she wanted to show me a karate move she mastered. I'll show you guys at the dojo. She never really learned it, she DREAMED she had." All the guys laughed, and I mouthed thank you to Jack, who just nodded.

"Anyway, I was about to show him, when the wave suddenly increased and pulled Jack away, and then Rudy came, and we saved him. I guess he hit his head and hurt his ankle then, because he was not expecting to get blown away like that." I said my voice kind of high. Everyone realized my high voice, and I suddenly fake cried.

"Aw, Kim, it's okay. I'm fine now. As soon as the medical people come, I'll be fine." Jack patted me on the back, and I pretended to bring tears. None came though, so I pretended to wipe them off, and took my hands off my face. Then the nurses came in. THANK GOD. I couldn't handle this drama anymore.

"Well, crew; let's give Jack here a medical makeover, shall we? Everyone else, OUT!" and we all ran out of the beach house, and they closed the door.

~Time passes~

So the medical people left, and Jack was all bandaged. He had a brown bandage on top of the bump on his head. It had cream on it, which the doctor said to put on every 5 hours. He had crutches too. When they had checked his sprain deeply, they thought he needed at least two weeks, not one. So he had to be on crutches. He had his left leg bandaged almost completely, and he had pain medicine if he really absolutely couldn't tolerate it.

The guys had believed me story, because they never questioned about it later. Right now Jack was sleeping in my room, and I shifted all my stuff to another. It was night time, so I decided to get a good rest. I took a look at the room he was in, and there he was, so peaceful, and calmly sleeping. He looked so different and soft. I don't know how long I stood there watching him. Suddenly Jerry walked in, and startled me.

"JERRY!" I whispered, not wanting to wake up Jack.

"Sorry, just wanted to check and see if my friend was okay. Didn't know someone was here to admire their crush sleeping."

"I WAS NOT!" I said.

"Was too!"

"Was not!" suddenly we were yelling.

Jack POV

I woke up to the wonderful yelling of my friends. Great. I finally decided to interrupt their yelling of was and was not.

"Hey guys!" I said and they both went quiet.

"Now look what you did, you woke him up!" Kim yelled.

"I did? It was your fault. You're the one who likes…" Jerry began, but Kim stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" Jerry said.

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly getting myself to sit up. It hurt a lot.

"I just wanted to check on you man, later," and he waved at me and left, and gave a glare to Kim.

"Jack, I'm so sorry I woke you up." she said, sympathetically, running to help me.

"Oh, it's okay. Nothing's better than waking up to the beautiful sounds of my girlfriend and best friend fighting." She gave me a playful hit, and sort of blushed. Woah.

"Kimberly Crawford BLUSHES? Now that's a rare sight! Let me get my phone, I need to take a picture!" I tried to grab my phone, but Kim pulled my arm away, laughing. She rested her head on my chest, and to make the moment more cheesy, I put my chin on top of her head, rubbing her soft hair.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're together." I said, back. I decided it was time to ask her out.

"Hey, I was wondering, since I can't really do much tomorrow, except sit around, if you want, we could go to the restaurant at the end of the beach, and grab lunch?"

"Is that a date?" Kim asked, smiling a goofy grin, which was actually really cute.

"Whatever you want to call it." I said.

Kim turned to face me, and I felt ourselves leaning in. It felt so unreal; finally our kiss was going to happen. Then we heard a singing Milton walking towards my room, and Kim quickly pushes herself away but slips and falls face forward onto the floor.

**I hope you liked it. PLEASE give me suggestions, I could REALLY REALLY use them. Thank you!**


End file.
